


Slings and Arrows - Drabble

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF for Ep. 301</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slings and Arrows - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2012

He fell for every poisoned dart I flung, every well-aimed arrow I slung.  
  
It didn’t seem to matter what I dished out. He consumed every steaming plate of hate as if it were his last meal and swallowed every frigid drink of sarcasm like a parched man.  
  
Regardless how distasteful, he imbibed it all. Maybe not cheerfully, but definitely without protest. Fuck! How hungry and thirsty was he? Justin was a bottomless pit but this was ridiculous. I often wondered when he would decide he’d had enough of what I was offering.  
  
I guess the fiddler had a better menu.

                                                                                     

           


End file.
